


Sudden Silence

by consumptive_sphinx



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Gen, M/M, going for 53 hours without sleep, hey you know what alexander hamilton did, hey you know what's a bad idea, literally that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumptive_sphinx/pseuds/consumptive_sphinx





	Sudden Silence

Aaron prides himself on his work ethic, but his roommate is something else entirely.

Alexander never seems to sleep, sitting down at his desk long before Aaron and leaving far later. Aaron once stayed at his desk until five in the morning just to see if Alexander would go to bed - he didn’t - and Aaron is half convinced that Alexander thinks of it as a competition. Who can stay awake the longest? Who can get the most done in the least time?

He hadn’t wanted a roommate who would be a slacker, but this is a little much, even for Aaron.

It’s around eleven at night, when Aaron’s productivity typically peaks. The clicking of Alexander’s keyboard has become white noise, much like rain or wind on the dorm windows.

Which is why it’s so disconcerting when Hamilton stops, going from breakneck-pace typing to stillness in less than a second, like he’s a machine that’s short-circuited.

Aaron stops working a few seconds later; he finds he can’t concentrate in the sudden silence, and he’s worried about Alexander. “Hamilton?”

There’s no response.

“”Hamilton!” Aaron’s sharper now, afraid though he isn’t certain why. Alexander has to sleep sometime, after all, and falling asleep at his desk while working is perfectly characteristic.

But when Aaron turns, Alexander isn’t bent over, clearly isn’t asleep. He’s staring blankly at his laptop screen, mouth slack, spine rigid, eyes unfocused. _“Alexander!”_

Alexander blinks twice, but his eyes don’t clear. “‘m fine,” he mumbles and his shoulders slump forward. He doesn’t look fine; he looks half-dead.

Aaron stands, goes over to Alexander’s desk, saves all his work, then shuts down the laptop. Alexander doesn’t move; he seems only vaguely aware of Aaron’s presence. “No, you aren’t,” he says, though he doubts that Alexander will hear.

Alexander looks up at him then, still bleary but not frightening. He doesn’t move, so Aaron picks him up _(oh God he’s so light when was the last time he ate)_ and lays him out on one of the beds. “Go to sleep, Alex.” He’s fairly certain Alexander’s asleep already, but even so.

He sits on Alexander’s bed for another minute and a half before sighing and getting back to work.


End file.
